


Any guy

by Attercop



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attercop/pseuds/Attercop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Lionne and Slit are bickering at the local bar, but the night takes a different turn when Lionne picks up Morsov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any guy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://platonicallyinlovewithtrees.tumblr.com) last summer. Lionne belongs to [thelonglostwanderes](http://thelonglostwanderers.tumblr.com/)and Ruby to [indigowarboys](http://indigowarboys.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re getting jealous ?” mocked the girl, shaking her blue mane. “Hell no, you could literally shag any girl or guy in front of me, I wouldn’t give a single fuck” Slit scoffed. Who did she take him for ? Her boyfriend or something ? They were sitting at the counter of their favourite bar that one evening, bickering as per usual. One way or another, the conversation had derailed to Lionne’s playmates,various and numerous. “Fine, don’t mind me, then” she retorted back while stood back from her chair. He could only sputter angrily as she walked up to a guy standing in a corner by himself. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but judging by their body language, the exchange was going well and soon they walked back at the counter. To Slit’s distaste, the guy was Morsov, the Russian dude that had just joined his gang.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna shag that, he’s uglier than roadkill” he snarled. “Well, good evening to you too, Slit” Morsov had circled Lionne’s thin hips with one arm and was smiling at him amiably. “Shut your trap, Ruskov, I ain’t talking to you” “Calm your tits, Splitface” the girl grumbled with fake annoyance. She was visibly greatly enjoying the confrontation. “And I’m taking Morsov here with me tonight, and since you said you’d watch, take your shit and get your sorry ass moving”. Slit shot her a dirty look but said nothing. Bitch.

Luckily, Lionne’s shop was close-by, and they were soon at its door, Lionne and Morsov joking while Slit was grumbling to himself about ungrateful girls and cheeky bastards. They were maybe a little bit too noisy and Lionne’s neighbour peeked out of his window “Hey doll, you home early. Was your date so shitty…Oh” he had just seen Slit and Morsov and his grin could have make the lower half of his face fall off “Not so shitty, eh ? You be havin’ a good night” “Ruby, who are you talking to ?” a second man appeared at the window “Blimey, Lionne, you’re in jolly company I see. We’ll leave you alone, then. Come on, Ruby” “But Kashka, darlin’ !” their exchange was cut short when the window was shut and the three stood in an awkward silence.

Morsov cleared his throat “Lovely neighbours you have there. Friendly.” “Yeah, they’re nice” the girl shrugged while opening the door. She led them in her small apartment upstairs, Morsov openly eyeing her ass while they climbed up the stairs. Slit groaned loudly but said nothing. Lionne walked immediately into her bedroom, losing no time in futile discussion. The two guys exchanged a look, then followed her. The room was mostly empty, one large bed, a chest of drawers with a lamp, and that was it. Slit was well used to the girl’s pared-down lifestyle, but Morsov sucked a quick breath in. “Wow” he said under his breath, visibly taken aback. “You can chicken out now, ya know. I’ll ta ke good care of her without you.” Slit sneered, his scarred mouth stretched from one ear to another.

“You done, Staples ? You know I’m here, right ? Not a fucking lamp, remember ?” the girl was frowning now, her brow furrowed with annoyance “Now shut up. You ain’t ruining this, you hear me ? Another sound and I’m throwing you out” Slit opened his mouth to retort, but he knew her too well not to recognize her “I’m serious, fuck with me and I’ll fuck you up” look and closed it again. Morsov snorted and he shot him a hate-filled look. They’d deal with it later. Alone.

Lionne beckoned Morsov to her and languidly pressed herself against his chest, her hands running up and down his biceps. She looked over his shoulder at Slit, her gaze hot and mischievous, and he could already feel himself harden in his pants. She grinned and grabbed Morsov’s face before smashing their mouths together, moaning lowly into the kiss. The other placed his hands on her hips and slipped them under her shirt, feeling the dark skin. She hummed appreciatively and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Slit, without averting his gaze, went to rest against the chest of drawers, already palming himself through his pants.

Lionne saw him and broke the kiss “Nuh-huh, you ain’t touching yourself, Staples. Later, maybe, if you behave” her voice was teasing and warm, and when she was sure he had gotten the message, she went back at kissing Morsov passionately. “Fucking cock-tease” Slit mumbled. His pants were uncomfortably tight, and now he wasn’t allowed to relieve it ? She proceeded to undress Morsov, slightly hunched over him as he was way smaller than both of them, her dark hands feeling along his toned torso, visibly pleased with what she saw. Slit gritted his teeth, eyes glued to her when she dipped them into his pants, grinning like mad. Girl was having way too much fun.

Morsov moaned lowly as he watched her unbuckle his belt, his excitation plain as sight. He let his pants fall down to his ankles and stepped out of them, pushing her to sit on the bed. Her shirt was quickly discarded, revealing her small breasts. She had no time for unnecessary things, and bras were clearly unnecessary, she had told him once. Morsov undid her pants and pushed them down her long legs, kissing along the newly uncovered skin. Her eyes were half-lidded, her smile warm and pleased. She looked at Slit “Come here Splitface. Time to have you naked” He was more than happy to comply, almost ripping his shirt as he took it off, almost tripping on his pants, and he finally sat on the bed next to her, Morsov still kneeling on the floor.

He made to kiss her, but she pushed him away with a laugh “Just watching, remember ?” before grabbing Morsov and kissing him, slow and deep and dirty, well aware of Slit’s frustration and low growls. He soon broke the kiss and moved to pepper her chest and stomach with kisses, going souther and souther, until he reached the top of her panties. He looked up at her, then at Slit, and slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over her clothed labias, wrenching a groan out of her, echoed by Slit. He repeated a few times, ghostly touches that made Lionne shiver and exhale softly, eyes shut in pleasure, bottom lip between her teeth.

The panties were soon discarded, Morsov nuzzling lightly in her light brown pubes, then he went back at lapping at her, hands on her thighs to keep steady. She was full on shuddering with his every move, head thrown back in ecstasy, moans pouring down her lips freely, her hips rocking slowly against his mouth. She opened her eyes, and looked at Slit, dopey smile and airy laughter “You know what, Staples ? He’s way better at going down than you, that’s for sure” She then moaned loudly as Morsov gently pushed a finger into her, pumping in and out in time with his tongue. Slit could only watch helplessly, his mouth dry and his body smouldering hot, precum glistening at the tip of his raging erection. Lionne fell down on her back, too relaxed to remain upright, one hand grabbing the sheets while the other was racking its nails up and down Slit’s thigh “Almost there, almost, don’t stop, I swear to the gods, don’t stop” she growled, her voice feral and rough.

Morsov added a finger, and a few pumps later, she came undone, her body convulsing. She sat up, reached at Slit’s face and crushed their lips together, muffling her cries of ecstasy in his mouth. Did it mean he could finally touch her ? He grabbed her face, fingers disappearing in her blue mane, his tongue caressing hers with passion. One of his hands left her hair to travel down her torso to cup her breast, knead it as his thumb rolled against the nipple. She whimpered loudly, over-sensitive as she was, but she didn’t protest further. Morsov was gently kissing her lower belly and upper thighs, his own need visibly painful.

With a sigh, she broke the kiss and dragged Morsov up on the bed to kiss him roughly while Slit sat behind her, his chest pressed to her back, sucking dark hickeys and bite marks on her neck and shoulders, his hands gripping her hips. Morsov scouted closer until Lionne sat on his thighs, his erect cock nestled against her sex. He started rolling his hips against her, his hands rested on the top of her thighs, his breath slow and deep until he picked up some speed, soft grunts escaping his lips. Lionne was watching his face eagerly, biting his jaw and purring incentives in his ear. Slit couldn’t help but grind against her tail-bone, his breath ragged against her ear, his hands leaving bruises on her hips as he gripped at her to hold his climax at bay.

She chuckled and stopped them both by pushing Morsov down on the bed and went to fetch a row of condoms in a drawer. Lionne settled back on his pelvis, her back to him and kissed Slit deeply, her hand scratching his scalp through his short hair, her hips rotating teasingly over Morsov’s cock. Once breathless, she rolled a rubber down his dick and sank down it to the hilt, a long moan pouring from her lips. She shuddered from head to toes, her thighs tense, her mouth slightly open. Immediately, Slit grabbed her hips and kissed her hurriedly, a little manic from arousal and desperation. Her composure back, she took hold of his dick and languidly tugged at it a few times, swallowing his soft needy noises as she ground down on Morsov.

Her touch was feather-light on Slit’s cock and he was so hard it was almost painful, finding no relief by her hand, only guts-knotting desire. He hunched over to bite at her throat, growling loudly in frustration, his hand back at her breast while the other was kneading her ass, Morsov’s hands gripping her hips tightly. She started rolling her hips up and down his length, slowly at first, delighted moans and whimpers falling down her lips, her hand barely tracing the underside of Slit’s dick, making him inch closer with each passing second yet making nothing to quell the fire in his veins. The rhythm grew frantic, sweat beading at her brow, her breath ragged between her feral growls, Morsov’s face twisted in pleasure and agony, his nails digging in the flesh of her hips, each of his breath punctuated by a low moan. She rocked one last time against him and they reached climax, Lionne exhaling long and slow while he grunted loudly, their chests rising in unison.

Slit watched blearily as they came down from their high, his own cock aching and dripping precum on her hand, his mind hazy with need. Lionne fell over and rested her chest on his, boneless after her climax. She laughed breathlessly “Guess it’s time to take care of you, now”, tickling his throat hotly with each words. Behind her, Morsov sat back up and discarded the used condom “Get me up, Morsov, I don’t think I can move just yet” she mumbled and he pulled her to rest her back against his chest. Slit could not understand what the fuck they were doing, until Lionne handed him a rubber and said teasingly “Come on big guy, I thought you wanted to fuck me” Light finally came to his mind. Oh.

He quickly rolled the condom down his length and positioned himself between her thighs. She was still dripping wet, and with one fluid movement, he thrust into her to the hilt. She was so, so hot, her muscles deliciously contracting around him and he let out a loud exhale. Finally. Slit immediately set a punishing pace, his hips snapping against hers, low snarls escaping his lips, curses and imprecations, while she was screaming hoarsely, nails racking his back and Morsov’s thigh, blood welling in their wake. He could feel himself at the edge, and he grunted lowly in her ear “My name. Scream my name” before biting into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She wailed one last time, a warbled rendition of his name and came, her whole body contracting then relaxing again, her eyes rolled back. A few frantic thrusts later, Slit came as well, his teeth bared.

Silence fell in the room as they tried to regain their composure. There was no need for words, for now. They tried to dry themselves up with their discarded clothes and flopped back on the bed, too tired to move much. After a few minutes arranging themselves under the covers with a few grunts and curses, they were settled and fell asleep almost instantly.

Morning found them in a tangled mess of limbs and covers. “Alright boys, I need to open the shop, so you would be so kind to get the fuck off me” Lionne had never been a morning person, and if Slit was used to it, Morsov was yet again surprised by the girl. They got up, and after putting back on the evening clothes, the two men were firmly motioned to the exit. Standing awkwardly in front of the shop, Slit cleared his throat and shot Morsov an angry look “Listen, mate, this is my turf, so you better keep the fuck out of here.” He had no intention of sharing Lionne again with the guy, especially after what she had said about his oral skills. “No way I’m keeping such a girl secret. I’m going to tell the whoooole gang about her” “You smeg, she has nothing to do with the gang, so fuck off !” he snarled at him, looming over him with the intention to beat the shit out of him if he did not comply. “What do I have nothing to do with ?” said a chilly voice behind them. Lionne had stepped out of the shop, visibly pissed off, her cooking knife swirling between her fingers. Oh no. “Please, explain” she said sweetly. Their death would be sweet, indeed.


End file.
